Leonardo Verloren
Leonardo Verloren, better known as simply Leo, is a young man who has the ability to walk through shadows, his people's name for the infinite variations of the First World. He has found himself in this particular world and decided to stay for a few years to experience the strange new culture by attending OG#42. Appearance Leo looks like your average teenager; lean, tall, spiky hairstyle with plenty of hair product involved and typically dressed in grey and maroon colors. He makes a point of not standing out in term of fashion, but that doesn't stop him from dressing well. Personality While always polite and social Leo shares very few details about himself, prefering to keep the subject on what he has done or what he has learned rather than who he is. This is done on purpose, as he prefers to hide his own origins and abilities and just enjoy his stay in this world without complicating things with his peers. People find that he is very laid back about his future and very confident in his abilities both academic and social. It is well deserved as it is the reason why Leo came to this school and this world, to learn about it and its people, but it still makes him seem rather arrogant at first glance. Weapons Carnwennan: Leo wields a magical dagger he has has with him ever since he traversed the Pool of Origin. It appears as a dagger with an intricate wavelike pattern design in the guard and blade and a slim foot long blade that almost gives the illusion of flowing silver. After Leonardo emerged from the Pool Carnwennan was changed along with him, imbued with the power of Origin and imprinted with it's master's soul it became a weapon that better reflected its master's style. When sheathed on Leo's belt the blade shrouds itself in magical shadows and is seldom noticed until Leo decides to draw it, hidden in plain view until it is needed. When Leo draws it the weapon shouds Leo in similar obscuring shadows, drawing attention away from him and keeping him from being seen as a threat. There is only a brief moment where people would notice the blade in his hands before the blade shrouds them both again. Typically members of the Royal family of the City of Origin like his father would use a sword or rapier in battle, a weapon fit for Royalty. however being more a traveller than a warrior Leo finds that the simple blade better suits his own style. Abilities as someone with the blood of the Royal Family of the First World Leo has a few advantages over the typical human. Firstly his lifespan is significantly longer, ranging into the span of several centuries allowing him to live out lives in many different worlds if he chooses so. Secondly his royal heritage gives him greater strength and durability than typical humans, being capable of lifting a car with relative ease and being able to fight, run and work far longer than normal humans. Thirdly, a trait amongst most people from the First World, he can recover a lot faster from injury than the typical human found in this world. He is not invulnerable and a stopped heart or blood loss will kill him just like any othr man, but if he does survive it wont take as long for him to recover from these injuries, typically only a few days or weeks if the injuries are severe. More permanent damage like losing an arm would still be permanent, however it is said that with enough time even damage as severe as that can be healed, but it would likely take centuries. Lastly there is Leonardo's greatest gift from his bloodline. He has the manifestation of Order in the heart of the centre of the multi-verse. Only those with the blood of the royal family can even survive stepping onto the maze-like pattern, and to reach the centre of it is a test of strength and willpower unlike anything else. The result of traversing the pattern is the gift of Shadow walking. This ability allows Leonardo to cross into the different shadows of Amber, the different universes all derived from the one true world at the centre. To Leonardo it is as simple as walking around a corner on the street to enter a new world. Between one step and another he enters a world where everything would be the same except the sky is yellow instead of blue, a second step and all cars would have a fifth wheel, etc. by moving through shadow Leonardo can effectively go to any world he can imagine. this ability has led Leo to this world, and he has decided it would be fun to stay for a few years. Background Leonardo was born far away in a world not that different from this one. he was raised in a coastal city close enough to the City of Amber that the lines between worlds were blurred enough to allow trade between realms. he never knew who his father was, although rumours were abundant due to his family's socail standing and frequent trading with the city of Amber. when he was 14 he traveled with his grandfather and uncle to the city of Rebma, a reflection of Amber at the bottom of the sea. it was their goal to secure new trade deals with the people living in the mirrored city of Amber but when walking through the street by chance they ran into Prince Julian. the legendary huntsman of Amber somehow tell that Leo was special, and that Leo was the illegitimate child of the late prince Caine, Julian's elder brother. It came as a surprise to Leo but his grandfather had always suspected as such, similar rumours had gone around back home but his daughter had been honest with him. Prine Julian then made an offer to the young Leonardo, the ultimate test to see if he could call himself the child of a prince of amber. to walk the pattern of Amber. It was suicide for a mortal to set foot on the pattern of amber, even if it were just a reflection of the real thing. but somehow Leonardo knew he would succeed. stepping onto the pattern had been an experience he could not burn from his mind, the exhilleration of knowing you survived and were indeed of Amber and the terror of knowing that stopping will mean your utter obliteration by the pattern. in the end it had seemed like years had passed, but he had made it, and he had unlocked his heiritage. his now confired royal uncle gave him a brief but informative talk about what was going on, and what all this meant. Leo was of Amber blood, but naturally not a legitimate child and therefore not a possible heir to the throne of Amber, however the fact that he had walked the pattern meant that he was now free to walk the shadows that Amber cast into the universe. having that kind of freedom was overwhelming for the boy but he knew he would act on it. In the end it took him a year to convince his family, and secretively himself too, that he was going to travel, across worlds of infinite number, and he would find his own way, but he would come back. he promised he would come back one day to that little port city that had been his whole world. Now Leonardo has been traveling for two years, drifting from place to place, looking for adventure or for something new. not long ago he found himself in this world, a strange copy that resembled his own in many ways and was so different in many more. he found himself in a land called Japan and figured he would enroll in a school to better learn of this new world, after all he had all the time in the world to travel. Category:Rejected Character Category:Human Category:Character Category:Male Category:Student Category:Arcane